Desperate to be Yours
by almostyourangel
Summary: My story about how Serena and Darien met--and how their romance began.
1. Prologue

Desperate To Be Yours  
A Sailor Moon Romance Fan Fic  
  
First of all, I have to say this: Obviously, I do not own Sailor Moon.  
If I did, I wouldn't really be writing this fan fic, would I?   
I'd be building a pool full of money to dive into. So stop suing me!   
(J/K!) Also, the names of the chapters, the way they all begin with   
'The One With The', sort of belongs to Friends. (Again, don't sue.) Secondly,  
this is my first fan fic ever, so please, have mercy.   
Now, I'll just give you a brief summary: This is the romance of Darien and   
Serena, and how they first met--With a twist. Usually, it's Darien who's the   
cold-hearted jerk and Serena melts his icy heart (don't even, I love him too,  
but you have to admit that he was a real--Well, jerk, when he first met  
Serena. In my story, it's Serena who's the Ice Princess. Well, enough of this.  
Read on!  
  
Prologue:  
  
Darien Shields strode casually around a corner--And slammed into a  
pink-and-blonde whirlwind! Instinctively, he grabbed the arms of his tiny   
attacker and supported her.   
*Wow!* His mind shouted as he got a good look at   
her. She had long blonde hair in a style that could only be described as  
strange-twin meatballs of hair on either side of her head, with long blonde  
pigtails falling from the back. The most amazing thing about the style was,  
she made it look cute. She had huge, sky-blue eyes and the face of an angel.   
"Do you mind?" she snapped, jerking her arms out of his grasp.   
"Uh, sorry," he mumbled, still stunned by her beauty. Darien bent to pick up  
the books she had dropped.  
  
"Sorry," he reiterated, his sapphire eyes meeting moonlight blue ones.   
"Yeah," the girl scowled, glaring at him before snatching her books and   
walking huffily down the sidewalk.  
*Okay, maybe not an angel,* he pondered. *But she does have a cherub's face.*  
Darien noticed two guys watching the exchange and laughing.   
"That Serena," chuckled the dark one.   
"She's really something else," the blonde one agreed.  
*Serena, huh? Well, Serena, get ready to meet your match!*  
  
  
  



	2. The One with the Black-Out

Desperate To Be Yours  
Chapter One  
The One with the Black Out  
  
Serena Tsukino walked briskly down the street, scowling fiercely and muttering  
under her breath.   
"Who the hell does that guy think he is?" she grumbled. "Run into me, will   
you?"   
A girl passing her gave her a strange look.  
"What?" Serena snapped. Suddenly, Raye Hino ran up, gasping for breath.   
"Sere!" she shrieked. "You just ran into Darien Shields!"  
"So?" replied the blonde coolly.  
"He is the hottest thing that's hit town all year, Serena! He's been in Tokyo  
for all of one day, and you've already snagged him! I hate you!" Raye joked.  
"Snagged him?"  
"Didn't you see his face? He was gone! He was beyond gone, he was history!   
He's mad about you, Sere! It's obvious that he's crazy off you. Besides, he's  
incredibly hot!" giggled Raye, flicking her long black hair off her shoulders.  
Serena thought back and remembered the stranger's-Darien's-shaggy-cut black  
hair, and his bangs flopping into his sapphire blue eyes. The deep tan, and  
even the awesome way he dressed. Okay, so he was a rare specimen of a male,  
but he was an awful jerk.   
  
"I don't care if he's an Adonis, he's incredibly rude!" Serena glared at   
Raye, who was staring back at her with an incredulous look.  
"Ser-en----a! He picked up your books, and that's rude?" Raye's black eyes   
flashed unbelievingly.   
"He shouldn't have bumped into me in the first place," Serena pouted  
stubbornly. Raye shook her head and dropped the subject. Mina Aino unexpectedly flew up behind them and tossed an arm around their shoulders.   
"Girls! Have you seen the new guy?" she shrieked. "He is soooo fine! His name  
is Darien Shields and he has floppy black-"  
"We know, we know," Serena shouted. "He ran into me on purpose and I-"  
"Serena!" Raye brutally freaked. "You ran into him, and he picked up your books!"   
"He picked up your books?" Mina was seriously going crazy now. "It figures!  
The guy's in town for a day and Serena's got a lock on him already!"  
"I know!" agreed Raye. The two girls started discussing Serena's luck   
jealously as the subject angrily looked on.   
Lita Kino and Ami Mizuno ran up. "Hey, guys!" said Lita cheerfully.  
"Oh, great. Now it's a party," snapped Serena.  
The girls tried to ignore Serena's bitchiness, but when it became clear that   
she wasn't going to cheer up, they made excuses and went their separate ways.   
A while later, while she was walking down the street, Serena felt a thump on   
her head. It hurt like crazy, but she was determined not to cry. You haven't   
cried in two years, Serena. Her mind shouted. Don't ruin it and start now!  
She obeyed herself and continued walking.   
*What hit me, anyway?* She turned and looked back. She saw two little boys   
picking up a baseball and staring after her with guilty little looks on their  
small faces.   
"Honey? Are you okay?" asked a nice looking woman as she noticed the young girl  
swaying unsteadily as she walked. Serena faintly heard her through the buzzing  
of a thousand bees in her ears. She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but   
couldn't talk around her thick, cotton tongue. Again, Serena tried to scream   
for help as black dots danced before her vision.  
She had hardly opened her mouth before all went black. Distantly, Serena heard  
the woman screaming for help.   
***  
  
Darien was strolling down the street when he heard the screams. Tensing, he   
took out the rose that triggered his Tuxedo Mask transformation. Then he   
noticed the crowd gathered around what looked like a body, and he relaxed.   
There didn't seem to be any Nega monsters around, so he could stay in his   
normal form-at least, for now anyway. He walked closer to the group and stopped   
dead in his tracks. Snaking out from the crowd was a long, dark blonde pigtail.  
Oh, God. Please, no! Not Serena. If anything happened to her...  
Darien shoved his way through the crowd and knelt besides the girl he already  
knew he loved.  
"Hey, get away from her!" snapped a woman hovering above Serena.  
"It's okay, I'm her--boy--uh--I'm her--friend--um--" What am I to her? He   
found himself wondering.   
"Her boyfriend?" asked the woman dryly.  
"Uh--Yeah, sorta." Darien mumbled, sitting the unconscious girl up and leaning  
her against his chest. The crowd thinned, and then disappeared altogether.  
He looked down at the beautiful girl who was resting on his torso.  
*I have to get her home,* he knew, *but I don't know where she lives.  
I have to get her out of the sun, though.*  
He glanced up and his eyes subconsciously slid to the direction of his apartment.   
*Why not?* He decided, standing with Serena in his arms. *I have to get her   
out of this heat, and my flat's only a block away.*   
So Darien carried Serena to his apartment and laid her on the couch. She looked  
so beautiful lying there, in his house, on his couch, her eyes closed, that  
he just couldn't resist. He bent his head and kissed her mouth. She sighed,   
somewhere off in a deep sleep, and he jumped away like he'd been scalded.  
*What the hell were you doing?* His mind screamed. *She's fourteen years old,   
not to mention unconscious!*  
Darien, thoroughly disgusted with himself, turned on his heel and stomped to   
the other side of the house.  



	3. The One with the Blossoming Love

Desperate To Be Yours  
Chapter Two  
The One with the Blossoming Love  
  
In Darien's apartment...  
  
Slowly, Serena woke up, fighting groggy nausea. Opening her eyes to the unfamiliar  
settings, she shrieked and brought Darien running into the room.  
"What are you doing here?" she screamed, scooting backwards into the couch.  
Darien glanced around warily.  
"Uh, Serena? This *is* my apartment." Noting her wide-eyed, angry expression,  
he hastened to explain.   
"You, uh, fainted on the streets, and I didn't know where you lived, so..."  
Serena half-listened as Darien continued to ramble. Looking around the room,   
she noticed that he had fairly good taste-for a conceited, macho jerk with no  
girlfriend.  
"Okay," she finally snapped. "I didn't ask for you life story."  
Darien stared at her. Serena was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen, with  
her big blue eyes, long honey-blonde hair, and her innocent-looking face.  
He signed. Innocent she was anything but.   
"Are you--Okay?" he asked stupidly. "I mean, do you want a drink, or something  
to eat, or-?"  
Serena glared at this ego-with-legs. She was starving, of course, but she  
wouldn't give him the satisfaction of admitting to it.  
"No," she spat. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go home."  
"Uh, oh, I mean, of course." Darien lunged for his coat. He reached for   
Serena's and tried to help her put it on, but she snatched it from his grasp.  
"I'm perfectly capable," she muttered as she shrugged into it, promptly   
getting one arm stuck behind her back and the other behind her neck.  
*How'd she manage that?* Wondered Darien. He quirked one eyebrow and gazed   
quizzically at her.   
"Oh, all right!" Serena snapped angrily. He moved towards her and, putting his  
arms around her, began to work on freeing her small arms.  
*Wow, this feels so right.* Thought Serena. *How would it feel if I just leaned  
my head on his chest? Wow, Sere, where did that come from? ...It just feels  
so good.*  
  
*How can this feel so natural?* Darien asked himself. *Yup, I was right, my  
arms fit perfectly around her.*   
  
At the same moment, the two were interrupted by Darien's cell phone. He jumped  
away like he'd been burned and moved to answer it.  
  
Inwardly, Serena's feelings were having an all-out battle.   
*What was that?* Screamed a large part of her. *This is *Darien,* Serena!  
You hate him!*   
But another part of her, much smaller, although just as strong, whispered,  
*But it feels so right, and he's a nice guy...*  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, all the time that he was on the phone, Darien was thinking about   
Serena and what had just happened.  
*Forget it, Darien.* His brain warned. *This girl is out of your league. Besides,  
she hates you.* But his heart persisted on whispering encouragement. *This is  
meant to be, Dare. Keep at it-you'll get Serena.*  
Confused by their feelings, the two left Darien's apartment and began walking   
towards Serena's house. Neither spoke, they just strode on in silence.  
  
Later that evening...  
  
Serena was sitting in Raye's temple with the other Scouts. Recognizing their  
leader's hatred for the new boy, they had started to badmouth him. Although   
Mina, the goddess of love, still thought Darien was cute, she was horrified   
by the stories that Serena had told them. No one knew that Serena had made up  
the tales that made him into a cynical jerk.  
  
"Well, I think he's an awful loser," said Lita. "I mean, Darien's not even that  
cute."  
At the mention of his name, Serena's head snapped up and her long, blonde   
pigtail flew back and hit Ami in the face.  
"Shut up, Lita!" she hissed to the shocked faces of her friends, fire blazing  
in her moonlight-blue eyes.   
"He's not a loser! He's perfectly friendly, and if you want to know the truth,  
I think he's absolutely gorgeous."   
She sat back with a look of dreamy triumph upon her angelic face.  
After a moment of silence, the other girls burst into giggles and started elbowing   
each other until their leader sent them a death glare.   
Immediately, the Scouts sat pokerfaced, staring at their folded hands that rested  
in their laps.  
There was dead quiet for a moment or two until Mina let out one last delighted   
giggle. After that, all the girls (save Serena, of course) were smiling, even   
Ami, whose blue eyes were filled with unshed tears and whose cheek was red   
from the slap of Serena's hair.   
The meatball-headed blonde felt her stone face start to crack, and suddenly,   
they were all lying on the ground, laughing hysterically. Raye's grandfather   
walked by and glanced in. He did a double take when he saw his granddaughter  
and her 4 best friends rolling on the floor.  
"Girls," he muttered, shaking his head as he continued on his way.  



	4. The One with the So-Called Unrequited Lo...

Desperate To Be Yours  
Chapter 4  
The One With The So-Called Unrequited Love  
  
Serena slumped further in her booth, her head tilted downwards so none of her  
friends would recognize her and sit down. She reached up and adjusted the sky-  
blue, floppy hat that was covering her hair. A long strand of honey-blonde  
hair fell loose from it and Serena froze, hoping no one had seen it. She looked  
up inconspicuously and glanced around the crowded arcade. Thankfully, no one  
had seen her. When she turned back to the table, however, she let out a loud,  
startled gasp.   
"Darien!" she said in a fierce whisper, glaring at him. "What the hell are you  
doing?"   
He smiled at her.  
"I wanted to see you, Meatball-Head," he murmured, tucking the golden strand   
under her hat.  
"What? Why?" she hissed, looking around again.   
"Why do you think?" he asked softly, running his hand down the side of her   
soft cheek.  
Serena knocked his hand off her face and scowled.  
"Don't touch me, Mr. Chiba." She muttered, sending her best death-glare at   
him. Darien's sapphire eyes filled with confusion.  
"Serenit-Serena!" he said, staring at her with the sweetest, most confused   
expression she'd ever seen. *Why the hell did I almost call her that...?*  
"What?" she snapped, sliding deeper into the booth.  
*I love you, damn it.* He said mentally. Out loud, he replied,   
"Oh, Serena--Forget it."   
"Oookay," Serena said, a bewildered expression twisting her perfectly shaped  
eyebrows.  
*I love you...* Darien added silently.  
  
***  
"Look, there's Serena!" Mina chirped. "Let's go see her!" She started to skip  
towards her friend.   
"Wait, Mina!" Raye reached out and grabbed the bubbly blonde's hand. "She's   
with someone-hey, who is that, anyway?" Ami and Lita turned around, and the   
four girls looked towards Serena and the dark-haired man whose back was towards  
them. Suddenly, their meatball-headed friend saw them and waved.  
"Guys!" she called. "Come here!" *Save me.* She post-scripted under her breath.  
Uncertainly, Mina, Raye, Ami, and Lita made their way through the crowded arcade.   
"Um, hi, Sere," stammered Ami. "Who's your friend?" At the sound of a slightly nervous, female voice behind him, the man turned and flashed them all a toothpaste ad smile. "Hey," he said.  
"Darien?" shrieked Raye and Mina just before they fainted towards each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The One With Lots of Blushing

Desperate to Be Yours  
Chapter Five  
The One With Lots of Blushing  
  
Disclaimer: You big, bad lawyers! Don't you have anything better to do than to  
pick on a poor lil teenager? *poutz* I mean, *come on*! Does it *LOOK* like   
I own Sailor Moon? *Looks around, watches everyone sleepily shake their head*  
EXACTLY!!!!!!!!!!! *screams and wakes everyone up* mmmkay, now get reading!  
  
"It's about time you got here, guys!" Serena hissed, glaring at her friends.   
Ami was kneeling on the floor, making sure that Mina and Raye were okay. Lita   
was standing next to her, staring at Serena in shock.   
Mina sat up, coughing from the smelling salts that Ami had found in her purse.   
"You guys, I just had the *craziest* dream! We all went to the arcade to meet  
Serena, and she was sitting with that jerk she's always talking about-you know,  
the one who I think is really cute and I think that she has a crush on him,   
but she won't admit it? Oh yeah, Darien, that's his name-augh!" At that point,  
Mina had looked up and seen the dark-haired man smiling at her. Promptly, she  
fainted again.  
"Mina!" Ami shouted in exasperation from where she was tending to Raye.  
Darien looked up at Serena, smiled, and raised an eyebrow. "So, you're always  
talking about me, huh?"   
*Don't blush, don't blush. Whatever you do, Sere, just don't blush.* Serena   
blushed. *Damn it!*   
"Complaining is more like it," she bit out, smirking as Darien's smug smile   
fell from his face.  
"I see," he said stiffly. He stood up and attempted a grin. "I'll, uh, leave   
you with your friends, then." he walked off, his head drooping, and went up  
to sit by the counter and talk to his best friend, Andrew.  
Immediately, Raye and Mina woke up, flew to their feet, whapped Serena's head,  
and screamed, "*IDIOT!*"  
  
***  
"Idiot!" shrieked Serena, banging her head on her desk repeatedly. Her blonde  
meatballs bobbed and the strands that streamed from them flew around her.  
"Idiot, idiot, *id-io-t*!" Serena's mother stopped outside the door, listening  
in concern. She heard her daughter screaming and loud thumps coming from her  
room. If Kenji had been there, he would have been screaming for blood. Ikuko   
tested the door-it was open. Cautiously, she turned the knob and saw Serena   
slamming her head on her pink desk.   
"Rena!" Ikuko gasped, flying towards her daughter and throwing a pillow beneath  
her head. No longer receiving the satisfying thump that resulted from the   
head-slamming, Serena stopped and looked up.   
"Hi, Mom," she said, smiling weakly up at Ikuko.  
"Rena!" shrieked her mother, still shocked and concerned about her only  
daughter. "What are you doing?" Abruptly, Serena burst into tears, shocking  
her mother even more. The startled mother hugged her daughter to her, wisely  
waiting for her to stop crying before she asked what was wrong. Once the sobs  
ceased, Ikuko *did* ask, and Serena spilled out the whole story-ending with   
how much she truly did care for Darien. *(Bet you weren't expecting that onez,   
hmm?)*  
Ikuko listened quietly, then found herself out of ideas. "Why don't you take  
a walk?" she finally suggested. "Clear your head, think about it..."  
Serena agreed and put on her favorite coat-pale pink with a white bunny on   
the back, then a smaller one on the left side, chest level.   
  
***  
Darien stood abruptly. He had been sitting in his lonely, cold apartment for   
the last 2 hours, trying to concentrate on his favorite movie, Saving Private  
Ryan. *{Ewwwwwwww! SPR! Ew!}* He grabbed his coat and ran out the balcony doors,  
then jumped off it.   
*{No, he's not killing himself, idiots! *LOL* He's doing his Tuxedo Mask jump  
thing so that he doesn't have to walk down any stairs.}*  
  
***  
  
Serena walked down the sidewalk, her long pigtails dragging on the gray cement  
and her head bowed. *So cold,* she shivered. No matter how warm it was,   
Serena was always cold. Suddenly, a vision of Darien popped into her head, and  
she blushed, suddenly hot.   
*Thud!* Speak of the devil and there he was, knocking her onto the cold and--  
ugh! A *puddle!*   
"Darien!" she screamed, jumping up. He'd knocked her into a puddle!   
***  
Darien stared in shock. Think of the deviless and there she was, getting   
knocked into a puddle by yours truly.   
"Wow, I'm so sorry!" he blurted out. She jumped up and with the help of a   
streetlight, he noticed a faint pink glow on her cheeks, as though she'd been  
blushing hotly before he'd slammed into her.   
"It's okay," Serena replied grudgingly. *Wow, she looks cute,* he noted. She   
was wearing this adorable little white skirt, a pink shirt with a bunny on it,  
and a matching pink jacket. Her socks were white, of course, and her shoes   
were pale pink with white laces.   
"No, I feel really bad," Darien insisted. "And now you're all wet and it's   
getting kinda cold." He looked at her. "Doyouwannacometomyapartmentandchange?"  
he blurted out, regretting it immediately. *Don't be stupid, Darien, you were  
just being nice. Her house is really far away, and yours is right there, so...*  
Serena glanced down at her cute outfit, covered in cold dirty water, and shivered.  
He took off his (hideous) green jacket and placed it around her shoulders.   
*(Okay, I take that back. That jacket is just *so* ugly. Let's say it's...  
black.)*  
"Thanks," she said. The night had been so warm until she'd fallen into that  
gross puddle, but now her teeth were starting to chatter. Darien noticed,  
using it as an excuse to quickly threw an arm around her and drew her close  
while she pretended not to notice. "Uh, yeah, I guess so...My house is so far  
away."  
"I know," he replied simply. Serena looked up at him questioningly, but didn't  
say anything.   
"So?" Darien asked, gesturing towards his apartment with one arm and offering  
her his other. "Shall we?"  
"We shall," Serena giggled in spite of herself.   
Without another word, the two walked towards Devon's apartment.   
*{And yes, he still had his arm around her!}*   



	6. The One With The Major Confession

Desperate to Be Yours  
Chapter Six  
The One With the Major Confession  
  
Darien looked down at Serena, who was sitting in front of the television,   
laughing hysterically. She was actually here, in his apartment, and she seemed  
almost...Happy about it. Happy to be sitting on the floor in front of him,  
wearing an old pair of his sweats and a way-too-big old black shirt of his.   
Serena laughed again, and he glanced down at her. Her long pigtails were   
spilled out on the floor, the honey-colored tresses contrasting with his dark,  
purplish-blue carpet.  
"Serena," he whispered, intending to tell her about his growing feelings. She  
turned, and the look of expectation in her moon-beam eyes took his breath away.  
"Yes, Darien?" she asked softly, staring at him.  
"I..." he coughed and cleared his throat. "I'm...going to get a drink. Ya   
want?"  
"Um, sure," Serena replied, her shoulders sinking with evident defeat. She   
sighed and resumed watching the weird anime show about this blonde girl with  
a hairstyle very similar to her own. *{ *Angel sweatdrops* heh heh...}*   
Darien walked slowly into the kitchen, cursing himself under his breath.   
  
***  
Serena stretched out further on the thick carpet and closed her eyes. She'd   
been so sure that Darien was going to tell her that he liked her, but instead  
he'd asked if she wanted a drink and bolted. Serena sighed and sprawled out   
even more. Darien reentered, undetected by her closed, cotton candy pink frosted  
eyelids, and heard her defeated sigh. He silently set the drinks down and   
hovered over her, unsure of what to do.  
"Uh, Serena?" he finally asked. She opened her eyes with a startled gasp and  
shrieked when she saw him. Darien was leaning over and hadn't uttered a word   
until he was practically on top of her. The scream toppled him over the rest   
of the way, and he flew towards the floor. Just in time, he threw out his arms  
in a push-up stance, one on either side of Serena's shocked face.  
"Fancy meeting you here," Darien grinned. He'd just had mint gum, Serena   
recognized faintly. If only he would just lean down a little more and...  
*Serena! Stop! If you let him in, he'll hurt you-just like every other guy   
always has. Just keep your defenses up. Abruptly, she placed her hands on his  
chest and pushed as hard as she could.  
"Oof!" Darien grunted as he flew backwards. He sat up and looked at her.   
"Serena-" he stopped and sighed, than stood up and handed her her glass.   
"It's strawberry soda-I remembered at the arcade, Andrew said it was your   
favorite..." Serena tried in vain not to smile-he was just so damn cute and  
sweet-but felt her stone façade start to crumble.   
"Darien-" she managed before she fell back and started giggling helplessly.   
*{Pretend she put the cup up first- *please!*}*   
Darien caught his breath-she just looked so adorable lying defenselessly on   
the ground, just like a little girl. He reached down to pull her to her feet,  
but in her state she ended up bringing him to the floor.   
When Serena finally stopped laughing, it took her several minutes to catch her  
breath. When she did, she looked into Darien's sapphire eyes and felt herself  
running on pure adrenaline. She paled slightly at the idea of telling him,   
but she knew it had to be done.  
"Serena? Serena! Are you okay? You look kinda pale..." Darien asked.   
She stared into those gorgeous eyes, then grabbed him and kissed him roughly.  
When she finally pulled back, she took advantage of his of his shocked stupor.   
"Darien, I think I'm falling in love with you!" she blurted just before she   
ran out the door.   



	7. The One With 'The End' at the End

Desperate to be Yours  
Chapter 7  
The One With 'The End' at the End  
  
Yeah, it's true, everyone! The final chapter of Desperate to be Yours is   
*finally* out! Thanks to my girl, Princess, who told me that it says 'Devon'   
at the end of chapter five instead of 'Darien'. Thnx, babe! Speaking of thanks,  
about a billion of them go out to everyone who reviewed any one of my stories  
on fanfiction.net. I love you guys!!! Except for Flame who-well, flamed-  
Stronger before it was even done.  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this again? *sigh* okay. Why do you big   
bad lawyers have to keep picking on a helpless little teenage angel? Of   
*course* Sailor Moon isn't mine! She belongs to m'girl, Naoko. Is there   
anyone who didn't know that and actually thought it was mine? No, I didn't   
think so. Happy?  
Rating: It's general! Aren't you guys proud? Okay, okay! *avoids a rotten   
tomato* Okay! I'll start the story! Oh yeah, and by the way-this chapter is   
for Sailor Crystal Pluto/Princess, just for being my girl and sending me like,  
the best review (and for playing Sailor Crystal Pluto to my Sailor Crystal   
Moon! *LoL* don't worry, there's a fic about that. Maybe I'll put it out   
someday).  
  
  
~~~  
  
For a full moment, Darien stood in the middle of his living room, stunned.   
Then his legs took control and he started to chase after Serena. *Can't...  
let...her...go!* With a burst of speed, Darien caught up with the blonde angel   
and grabbed her tightly. Slowly she turned, her blue eyes wide with fear.  
Darien succeeded in controlling his feelings and asked her in a calm, low voice,  
"Did you mean that?" Mutely, Serena nodded. Her eyes slowly welled up with   
tears and she looked at the floor to conceal them. Darien's emotions began to  
overflow and he started hugging her tightly. She looked up, twin beams of   
moonlight full of confusion, but a look into his eyes told her all she needed  
to know. Her face filled with understanding and her lips curved into a slow,  
languid smile.  
"Can I--?" he asked haltingly, staring at her mouth. Serena nodded ever so   
slightly and he bent her head over hers.  
"Yeah, Serena!" the couple broke apart, then turned to see Serena's friends  
huddled in front of a tree. Raye was sticking a tongue out at Lita as she   
handed the brunette a ten-dollar bill.  
"How did *Meatball Head* land *that* guy?" she grumbled. Lita smiled smugly   
and pocketed the cash. "Best bet I ever made!" she grinned at Serena, who   
stomped her foot and began to wail.  
"You guys made a bet about me? Wahhh! Not even Luna would stoop so low!"   
Serena's cat, Luna, flushed a dull red as she dropped a five dollar bill at  
Artemis' feet. "Uh, Serena..." she muttered. "I kinda--" She was cut off by a  
loud wail from her owner. The remaining two girls sweatdropped, then Mina   
flashed a V-sign and smiled. "I knew it!" she declared, whooping. "I knew she'd   
come around!  
girls blushed, while Darien covered his ears and waited for another famous   
Serena explosion. Surprisingly, it never came-the blonde goddess next to him   
was actually smiling! Then she started laughing and so did everyone else.   
They were so busy laughing at each other, none of them noticed the three   
figures standing about 20 feet away.   
"It's begun," said a tall woman with green hair (Crystal Pluto-it's your girl,  
babe!) said softly, with that incredibly annoying, mysterious smile.  
The towering blonde who stood beside her nodded and slung an arm around a   
shorter, wavy teal-haired girl. "Yes," a small girl with short, black hair   
agreed. "Destiny has started it's work." (Hmm...Guess who those four were?  
Angel smells a sequel! *Giggles* that's the whole reason I put that in...)  
  
***  
Later that night, Serena and Darien were sitting on a bench in the park,   
watching the sunset. When it sank into the lake their bench overlooked, he   
slipped an arm around her and turned to face her.   
"I love you, Serena," he whispered before touching his lips to hers. When they  
parted, she leaned against his chest and stared at the darkening sky.   
"I love you too, Darien," she softly answered. "In fact, I think I always have."   
"Really?" he asked in surprise, shifting so he could see her face.   
"Yeah..." she murmured, sounding sleepy. "For the last three days," *I just  
realized how little time actually took place in this story. That's kind of  
annoying-I would have rather had Serena avoiding Darien's love for longer.*   
"I think I've been *Desperate to be Yours*." (At a fanfiction.net near you!   
Sorry, I just couldn't resist getting a little sales pitch in there!)  
When Darien looked down again, his angel was asleep. He wrapped his arms   
around her and leaned back into the bench.   
"Desperate to be Yours," he said quietly. "Desperate to be Yours."   
  
~~~  
  
You all should thank Crystal Pluto. She's the one who bugged me until I   
finally posted this chapter! *LoL* If you *do* wanna reach her though, and   
thank her or whatever, just write her through me. I'm betting you that you'll  
see her up on fanfiction.net soon-Princess never was one to stay out of the   
spotlight for long. Love ya like a sister, gurl!   
Don't forget, everyone-there's gonna be a sequel! Watch for it! I don't know   
what it's gonna be called yet, but the title is gonna have Destiny in there   
somewhere. Hey, that'll work, huh? Destiny. Well, what do you think? R/&/R,   
or no sequel!!!!!  
*Flashes a v-sign*   
*Lotsa Luv 'n' Stuff,*  
*Almost_Your_Angel*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
